Upside Down World
by Korderoo
Summary: This is the collection of my contributions for Swan Queen Week. Each will be unrelated to each other but related to the prompt of the day. The summary will be included in each chapter, which will be titled for each story. Rating may change as the week goes on.
1. When I Fall in Love

**A/N: This is the first entry I am making (ever) for Swan Queen Week. I have been blocked for months so this is my return. :) I plan to write one story for each day of SQW. Most will not be this long.**

**This is a Swan Queen retelling of Sleepless in Seattle for Day One: Meet Cute**

**Disclaimer: I have no claim to Once Upon a Time or Sleepless in Seattle. No copyright infringement is intended. This is for entertainment and not profit.**

**When I Fall in Love**

Lying on her back Regina breathed in and out slowly and tried to push down the ache that this day caused her every year. Every Christmas Eve for the last five years had started this way. She closed her eyes tight and wished for one moment that when she opened them she would see blue eyes over his bright smile.

She opened her eyes and sighed. She knew better than to wish.

She heard little feet run down the hall and stop outside her door. She smiled as she closed her eyes, pretending she was still asleep as her door slowly opened.

"Mom?"

She stubbornly kept her eyes closed and her face relaxed as he sleepily crept over to her bed.

Nearly every morning for her son's eight years of life, she had woken him with a kiss to the nose. She gave up pretending as she felt his lips brush ever so carefully against her nose and opened her eyes. "Good morning, my little prince," she pulled him into a hug, needing to feel him warm and safe beside her.

"Morning. Mom, guess what?"

"What?"

"It's Christmas Eve."

She smiled sadly, "Yes, Henry. It is." He had been too young to remember that Christmas Eve was Daniel's favorite day. He had been only an infant when Dr. Whale told them about the tumor – only three when Daniel had died.

Each year she and Henry continued the traditions that Daniel had loved. They had brunch with Regina's best friend, Kathryn and her husband, Fred. They bought a new ornament at the church's Christmas bazaar. Most importantly, they visited the wishing well to make their Christmas wish.

Regina felt that it should be a little easier each year but somehow it never was.

Giving Henry one more good squeeze, she sat up and glanced at the clock. "We'd better get ready for brunch, don't you think?"

Henry looked at her pensively for a moment before nodding and quietly going to get dressed.

SQSQSQSQSQ

"All I'm saying is that it's been five years, Regina."

"I'm well aware, Kat, thank you."

Regina was unsure of when exactly all of the sympathy and well-wishing had turned into bullying her into dating. She was sure that she was not ready.

"Look, there's a great guy in my office. He recently went through a divorce so he's not looking for anything serious either, just…"

"Kathryn, I will not discuss this any further."

"You just seem so…lost."

Regina's nostrils flared as she set down her knife and fork. Fred read her body language and immediately tried to change the subject, "So, Henry, I heard you were great in soccer practice this week."

"Lost?" Regina's tone was icy.

Kathryn sheepishly shrugged under Regina's glare and amended, "Lonely?"

Henry's eyes widened at the word.

Regina sighed. "Kathryn, I know you are trying to do what's best. Right now, all I can handle is my job and Henry. Please can't we just leave it at that?"

Kathryn knew her well enough to leave the subject there for the time being. She smiled and squeezed Regina's hand, "Of course."

SQSQSQSQSQ

"David and I would like to thank all of you for being here tonight."

Emma slammed her drink and signaled the waiter for another.

"We love you all so much and wanted you to be the first to know…"

Emma shared a secret smirk with her best friend Ruby.

"We're engaged!"

The table erupted in congratulations as Ruby rolled her eyes and whispered to Emma, "Who is this supposed to surprise? Mary Margaret can't keep a secret to save her life."

Emma snorted then stood to hug Mary Margaret as she made her way around the table. "Congratulations, MM."

"Isn't it wonderful, Emma?" Emma just smiled in response but Mary Margaret had moved on to hug Ruby anyway.

Once things had settled down, Emma whispered, "At least now maybe she'll be too distracted with wedding plans to keep trying to set me up."

Ruby shook her head, "No way, Em. She's just going to try to fix you up with some groomsman."

Emma groaned. "She just doesn't get it. I'm happy for her but not everyone wants a fairy tale. I'm perfectly happy with my life. Mostly."

"Ah yes, the confirmed bachelorette. Who needs love? I'm Emma Swan."

Emma nudged her playfully but silently agreed. One of Mary Margaret's friends from work was asking how she met her groom-to-be. She glowed at the attention and beamed as she shared the story.

"David had come to this party with a girl his parents set him up with. She had sent him to go get her purse as I was walking in. We collided in the doorway and I fell. When he reached out to help me up our hands touched and I just knew. It was like magic."

Emma smiled at seeing her childhood friend so happy. She might never want to fall in love, but she could never begrudge Mary Margaret. She had been dreaming of this since she put a pillowcase on her head and made Emma marry her to Teddy Ruxpin when they were seven.

Later as she walked to her car she thought about the magic moment that Mary Margaret described. Surely there must be some scientific explanation for why people believed that. Emma refused to believe that magic touches and happy endings were everything the stories made them to be. Her life had in no way resembled a fairy tale. In fact, before she met Mary Margaret at age six she had never heard a fairy tale.

She started her bug and flipped through the stations on the radio, desperately seeking one that was not playing Christmas Carols. It seemed like every station in Boston was playing some stupid version of Jingle Bells.

"Thank you for joining me tonight for this special Christmas edition of _Archie after Dark_. I'm Dr. Archibald Hopper and I'm here for you. Tonight we are discussing Christmas wishes. Let's go to our first caller from Storybrooke, Maine. Hello, you're on the air."

Emma rolled her eyes at the topic and reached out to change the station.

"_Um, hi."_

At the sound of a child's voice, her hand stopped. Some moron was letting their kid use the phone to call a radio station at midnight?

"_Hello. You're on the air. Would you tell us your name please?"_

"_It's Henry."_

"_Hello, Henry. It's awfully late. How old are you?"_

"_I'm eight."_

"_I see. Well, Henry, did you have a special Christmas wish to share?"_

"_Yes."_

_Archie chuckles, "Well, would you be willing to share?"_

"_I want to, but I'm scared it won't come true if I tell."_

Emma smiled, "Smart kid."

"_Well now, I think that applies only to birthday wishes. I think it should be safe."_

"_Ok. See, I want my mom to fall in love."_

Emma's mouth fell open.

"_Excuse me?"_

"_That's my Christmas wish. I want my mom to fall in love."_

"_Oh, I see. Uh, Henry. Have you talked to her about this?"_

"_No."_

"_Don't you think maybe you should?"_

"_No way. My Aunt Kat brought it up and she got all mad."_

"_Why do you think that was?"_

"_I think she misses my dad."_

"_Where's your dad?"_

"_He died. When I was little."_

Emma's heart clenched. She had never known her parents but she felt a certain empathy to this kid - she did know loss.

"_Oh, Henry, I'm sorry."_

"_I don't really remember, but my mom seems sad all the time."_

"_Is your mom at home right now?"_

"_Yes, she's in her study."_

"_Do you think maybe I could speak to her?"_

_Henry hesitated, "You'll try to help her?"_

"_I promise."_

"_Ok," a small hand muffled the handset as Henry called, "Mom! There's someone on the phone."_

SQSQSQSQSQ

"This is Regina."

"_Hello, Regina. My name is Dr. Archibald Hopper."_

"A doctor?"

"_Yes, this is WEFS radio. You're on the air."_

"A radio station?" Comprehension dawned as she saw Henry's face peek around the corner. "Henry! You called a radio station?!"

"_Henry called to share his Christmas wish tonight. He wished for you to fall in love."_

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers, "Henry, come in here, please."

Henry shuffled in with the handset in his hand and his head hanging down.

"Did your Auntie Kat put you up to this?"

"No, Mom. You just seem so sad and I thought maybe…" Regina held up a finger to cut him off and returned to the call.

"Doctor…?"

"_Hopper. Archibald Hopper."_

"Of course. Dr. Hopper, thank you for your time, but I…"

"You should listen to him, Mom. He can help. He's a doctor."

Regina poorly muffled the handset, "He's a radio doctor, Henry."

"_Regina, if I may, would you allow a few questions?"_

Regina sighed, "Very well."

SQSQSQSQSQ

Emma turned up the volume as the conversation turned to the mother. The woman's voice had her riveted – deep and velvet.

"_Would you say that you have had difficulty sleeping?"_

"_She never sleeps at all."_

Emma chuckled imagining the woman's reaction to being ratted out.

"_Henry!"_

"_Well, it's true! You're sad all the time."_

"_Is that true, Regina?"_

"_I've…had a difficult time since losing my husband."_

Emma felt a strange protectiveness well up in her as Regina's voice broke.

"_That's perfectly natural. Perhaps you could tell us a bit about him."_

"_Daniel was…he was the kindest man I ever knew. We were little more than children when we met. I was taking riding lessons at the stable where he worked as a teenager. I had fallen off my horse and when he reached down to help me up, it was like…"_

"Magic."

Emma started when she realized she had spoken the word in unison with Regina.

"_It sounds like you had true love with Daniel. Studies have shown that those who have known love once are more likely to love again. Do you think perhaps that is possible for you?"_

"_I don't…it's very hard to imagine that."_

"_I understand that it must feel that way."_

Emma snorted." If that wasn't shrink-talk…"

"_Do you?" _Regina's voice had an edge now – apparently she agreed.

"_Certainly. But your son has decided his one Christmas wish is for you to fall in love."_

"Hey, don't use the kid like that! Don't fall for it, Regina!"

"_I…"_

Emma heard the hesitation in her voice. "Cheap shot, doc, bringing in the kid."

"_Perhaps it is worth considering why he feels that is necessary."_

"_I will give it some thought, yes."_

"_So what steps do you feel you might be able to take in order to move forward?"_

"_I will…"_

Emma waited breathlessly to hear the response. She had pulled into her garage several minutes ago but she made no move to go inside.

"_I will simply get out of bed each morning and go about my day. And eventually maybe that won't be so much of an effort."_

"_Well we at WEFS radio certainly hope so…"_

As the host thanked Regina for talking and signed off Emma sat in her car silently. She was surprised to feel wetness on her cheek. She hastily wiped it away as she got out. Putting the show out of her mind was more difficult.

After spending her own childhood in foster homes she had always had a weakness for kids. But this boy in particular seemed to tug a heartstring. Not to mention his mom. She knew that voice would echo in her head for days.

SQSQSQSQSQ

The next morning, Emma emerged from her room to find Ruby hunched over her phone as she ate cereal at their kitchen table. In addition to being her best friend, Ruby was her roommate and employee. As a bounty hunter, Emma employed Ruby to answer phones and research marks.

"Merry Christmas!" Ruby brightly called without looking up.

Emma grunted in return. She was no morning person and before coffee could not find complete words.

"Check this out. Last night some kid called up a radio station trying to find love for his mom. They are calling her Sleepless in Storybrooke."

Emma was suddenly wide awake. She strode across the room and swiped Ruby's phone ignoring her protest.

"Apparently the website of the radio station crashed from the number of hits they got about the chick. Probably pervy dudes."

"Probably," Emma thoughtlessly replied. She was staring at the article describing the story she had heard last night.

"Anyway, it's gone viral today."

"Hmm."

"I figured to celebrate maybe I'd dye my hair purple."

"Good."

Ruby snatched the phone away, "See, I knew you weren't listening."

Emma blushed, "Sorry, Rubes. I actually heard this show last night when I was driving home."

"No shit. The article said she had a hot voice, did you think so?"

Emma's blush deepened.

"You did! Ha! Was it you crashing the website?"

"No, of course not, Ruby. You know how I feel about that stuff."

"Radio shows?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "No, love."

Ruby stared at her a moment before she got a Cheshire cat grin.

"What?"

"You're into her."

"Who?"

"Sleepless in Storybrooke."

"What?! You're crazy."

"Am I?"

"A mourning woman with a small child? Does that really sound like me, Rubes?"

"No," she said, a little sadly.

"Well then. I'm going to go to work and you might want to do the same if you don't want to face the boss's wrath." Despite the holiday, or rather because of it, Emma had one of her busiest days of the year ahead of her.

"Hardy, har, Boss. I'm right behind you."

SQSQSQSQSQ

For a week Emma had tried in vain to forget the sultry voice she heard through the radio. On Christmas Day, Ruby had brought it up a dozen times until Emma had snapped and threatened to fire her.

Since then, she had stubbornly refused to Google her and find out more. When she felt the temptation to do so rising she would remind herself that all she really knew was her first name and the town she lived in. She might not find anything at all.

By New Year's Eve it seemed as silly as being fascinated by celebrity gossip and she put it out of her head. She and Ruby attended a New Year's Eve party at Mary Margaret and David's house.

Emma was the designated driver this year and Ruby had taken full advantage.

"Happy fricking New Years, huh?" Ruby slurred as Emma helped her into the bug.

Emma laughed, "It seems like someone had a happy one at least." She picked up Ruby's shoe that had fallen off.

As they drove, Ruby put on obnoxiously loud music until a commercial hit and she began flipping the channels.

"_Perhaps you could tell us a bit about him."_

"Wait!" Emma cried as Ruby prepared to flip the station again.

"_Daniel was…he was the kindest man I ever knew. We were little more than children when we met. I was taking riding lessons at the stable where he worked as a teenager. I had fallen off my horse and when he reached down to help me up, it was like…magic."_

"_Tonight on WEFS we are recapping this year's best stories with…"_

Emma shut off the radio and stole a glance at Ruby who was giving her a sly grin.

"So that's her, huh? Sleepless in Storybrooke?"

"Yeah," Emma's voice sounded far more dreamy than should be allowed. She cleared her throat and said, "Yeah, that's her."

"She sounds hot, Em. Maybe you should look into that."

"Ruby. We've been over this. You know me. I do not do relationships. Besides, she's mourning her dead husband. That's a pretty strong tip-off that she's straight."

"Emma Swan, please tell me that you of all people are trying to pretend that bisexuality is not a thing."

"No, of course it is, I just…"

"Why don't I Google her and see what I can find."

"Ruby, no."

Ruby had already started poking at her phone. "Come on, Emma. What's the harm?"

"Ruby…"

"Huh."

"What?"

"It looks like your lady love is a mayor."

"A mayor?"

"When you Google _Regina Storybrooke Maine_ it takes you to the town website. Mayor Regina Mills."

"Oh."

"Ooh, let's see if there's a picture! Oh wow."

"What? Is there a picture?! Let me see!" Emma tried to snatch the phone from Ruby who held it away.

"Using a phone while driving? I thought you took the pledge."

The tires screeched as Emma stopped the car on the side of the road. "Give it."

Ruby smirked as she handed it over. Emma knew why the instant she saw the photo. There was a stunning brunette helping a small boy to cut a ribbon in front of a new playground. Based on their posture Emma assumed the boy was Henry.

"Mayor Regina Mills welcomes children to Storybrooke's new playground," Emma read aloud. She stared at the photo as a soft smile played across her face. Ruby was practically giddy.

"She's a public figure. I bet you can e-mail her through the town's website."

"Ruby!"

"What? Are you trying to tell me you are not at all interested?"

"I'm just…I thought…it's not like that!"

"It so is."

Emma wanted to argue the point but now having seen Regina, her fascination only grew.

"Ok, well, what if?"

"Yeah…"

"Remember August? He did some jobs with us a few years ago?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he moved to Maine, right? Do you think maybe he might be willing to look into her a little? Just to make sure that she and the kid are alright?"

Ruby bounced next to her, "Totally! I'll call him right now!"

Emma held out a hand, "Don't get your hopes up, though. This does not change anything."

SQSQSQSQSQ

Regina's weekly dinner with Kathryn had become trying since Henry called that damn radio show.

Each day her email inbox was flooded with people of all sorts offering to "comfort" her in her "time of need". Most were fairly harmless but some were downright disturbing.

A few dozen people had even sent letters to the radio station that were then forwarded to her. Henry had been elated to begin reading letters. She had tried desperately to temper his enthusiasm by pointing out how far away many of the admirers live but he was dauntless.

Kathryn was no better than Henry, perpetually ready to squeal over the ridiculous offers people made.

"He really wants to give Henry a pony?"

"Kathryn, please. Can we talk about something else?"

She picked up her wine and nearly drank it in one.

"Ok. But did you seriously get a letter from Mr. Malloy?"

Regina rolled her eyes and nodded. One of the letters she had received had been from their third grade teacher.

"With his pit stains!" Kathryn was crying in laughter.

"Yes, well." Regina finished her glass and rose to leave, "This has been lovely, Kat."

"Oh wait, don't go!"

"Very well."

"You know I'm only teasing you, right?"

"I do. And it's not that I haven't given it thought. Ever since Henry called that show I've thought of little else. For so long I told myself that he wasn't ready and I think that truly it was me."

"And now?"

"And now…nothing. It's not that I would never consider it. But to meet someone this way it seems rather forced. If I were to meet someone, I would hope it would be spontaneous. That we would simply connect, like…"

"Daniel."

Regina nodded sadly. "It's not that I don't want that, Kat. I just don't believe it can happen twice."

She stood abruptly.

"I have to pick up Henry."

"He must be excited his plan worked."

"He's over the moon. Although the success of the plan is debatable. Really, Kathryn, I must go."

"Alright. Give Henry a hug for us. And don't forget - we're meeting at the festival!"

SQSQSQSQSQ

"Hey boss, August sent in some recon."

"Already?"

Ruby had woken August on New Year's Eve and quickly recruited him to dig up some intel on Regina. Today was only January 2 and already he had responded to send photos of Mayor Regina Mills out and about. Emma and Ruby had invited Mary Margaret over for girls night.

"Check it out, she's having dinner with a blond chick!"

Emma stood and walked over to look over Ruby's shoulder at Regina smiling at a blond woman across a fancy restaurant table. Emma inexplicably felt her stomach drop.

"I guess she is."

"Well, maybe that answers one question."

"What?"

"If she swings your way."

"Ruby, that could be her sister. Or her realtor. That could be anyone."

Mary Margaret walked in from the kitchen, "I swear you guys just have me over to cook for you. What in the world did you plan to make with mustard and maraschino cherries?"

"Hey MM, check out Emma's lady love?"

Emma rolled her eyes as her face colored, "She's not my…oh forget it."

Mary Margaret looked at the photo and smiled, "She's very pretty. Who is she?"

So Ruby launched into the whole story of Henry's phone call his wish.

"And now Emma is pining away for some chick she's never met."

"I am not pining. I do not pine."

"Oh Emma, that's so romantic! You have to write to her!"

"Are you out of your mind? A) I know nothing about her. 2) She knows nothing about me. I'm not going to act like some kind of crazy stalker, who-"

"Calls in a favor to have someone spy on a total stranger while they are out to dinner?"

Emma sighed, "Fair point. But look, I'm not… I mean, I can't."

Mary Margaret squeezed her oldest friend's shoulder. "What is it, Emma?"

"Look, this whole thing is not my strong suit. There's no fairy tale for me. I don't do love. So even if I did somehow contact her or meet her or whatever, what difference would that make? What do I know about family?"

She finished in a voice so small that her friends shared a worried look.

Mary Margaret tentatively pulled her into a hug, "Emma, you are like my sister. I don't know how you got this idea that you do not know family but you have a lot to offer. Even if it's not this woman, maybe this is just a sign that you are ready to look at relationships a bit differently."

"Yeah, Em. You don't have to marry her or anything. But we've never seen you like this. It has to be worth a shot, right?

SQSQSQSQSQ

After Emma had gone to bed claiming a migraine, Ruby and Mary Margaret sat in companionable silence reflecting on their friend's situation. Suddenly, Mary Margaret stood and paced with intense concentration.

"What?" Ruby sounded distinctly nervous.

"You know she'll never contact her on her own, right?"

"Right."

"And if she doesn't she will wonder for the rest of her life."

"Yeah."

"Then I think it's pretty clear."

"It is?"

"Yes. We will write to Regina for her."

"Without her knowing?"

"Of course. That way if she writes back, Emma can't be mad. And if she doesn't, Emma can't be disappointed."

"That's actually brilliant. You have a little bit of evil genius in you. Let me see if her e-mail is on the town website."

"Oh no. We cannot write her an e-mail. This needs to be personal. We'll write her a letter."

"Cool. And what do we say?"

"We ask her to meet. At the top of the Empire State Building. On Valentine's Day. Just like my favorite movie." Mary Margaret had developed a dreamy smile.

"Classic, romantic – absolutely nothing like Emma."

"I don't know. She is very thoughtful. Perhaps she just needs a little nudge."

SQSQSQSQSQ

Emma hit the highway three days later shaking her head. She must be out of her mind to let Mary Margaret's romantic nonsense affect her like this. Still as she exited the interstate headed for some tiny town in Maine, she had to acknowledge her growing excitement.

Emma was uncertain whether she would have the courage to introduce herself. Still, for weeks all she had thought about were the young widow with the velvet voice and her precocious son.

Soon enough she pulled to a stop in front of a clock tower that looked in need of repairs in a town called Storybrooke. Emma had never been a fan of the country. Anywhere that was too quiet gave her thoughts time to race. But this town was certainly charming. There were people out walking, enjoying the mild winter weather and the sunshine on the freshly fallen snow.

She picked up a to-go cup of cocoa from the local diner and set out on foot to explore the town. Before long she happened upon a park where she sat and watched the townspeople.

Emma was unsure how long she had been sitting there when she spied a woman and a boy walking into the park. She gasped as she realized it was Regina and that she was even prettier in person. Especially with a bright smile pointed at her son and her cheeks flushed with cold. The two set about building a snowman together as Emma watched.

As a child she had longed for the kind of parent Regina was. She fussed over Henry's clothing to ensure he was properly bundled up. She laughed as they pushed lumps of coal into the snow making buttons and a face. Emma stopped herself from giggling as Regina flopped back in the snow demonstrating her snow angel technique that Henry then copied.

This was exactly the kind of family scene that Emma had always desperately craved. She had pushed love aside as a fallacy for years because it was so much easier to believe it didn't exist.

She found herself overwhelmed with emotion as she watched mother and son gather their things and walk away together. She sat until after the sun had gone down just staring at the snowman.

All at once she stood and walked over to see the two snow angels so close to one another that they appeared to be holding hands. She quickly looked around and then laid down and made her own. She smiled with tears in her eyes as she stood and looked at the angel family.

She walked back to the bug and sat in her seat for long minutes before she got out again and walked to the bed and breakfast she had passed. Perhaps she was crazy to do it, but she couldn't leave without at least trying to meet the Mills family. Tomorrow she would muster her courage.

SQSQSQSQSQ

Tomorrow turned out to be the Storybrooke Winter Festival. The sleepy town had come alive with cars and people all over the place heading to the town square where booths were set up vending crafts, games, and snacks.

Emma watched people gathering from the diner as she polished off a cocoa before heading across to the festival. Just as she laid out a tip on the table for her server and stood she caught sight of Regina and Henry across the street entering the park.

She hurried out the door and got halfway across the street before stopping short.

Henry had run across the fair with Regina right behind him to embrace a widely smiling, very pretty blond lady. Regina gave the woman a kiss on the cheek and squeezed her hand for a moment before taking Henry's shoulder and leading them into the crowd.

Emma watched with an overwhelming sense of dread. She stared without moving until the crowd had nearly swallowed them. Just as she was about to turn and leave a horn blared to her right. A flower truck was careening toward her having slipped on the slick road and apparently unable to stop. At the last moment the driver swerved and brought the car back under control.

"Are you alright?"

Emma looked up, wide-eyed, as Regina herself stood before her having rushed out at the commotion. Henry stood back with the blond woman on the curb as Regina looked her over for injuries.

When their eyes met it felt as though time stopped. Regina was staring into her eyes and Emma forgot to breathe. They stared at each other for long moments until Emma remembered she should speak.

"Hello."

Regina sounded breathless as she replied, "Hello".

SQSQSQSQSQ

"And then you just left?!"

"I know. I'm an embarrassment. But what was I supposed to do? They were there meeting some woman. She kissed her."

"On the cheek."

"But still. It's better this way."

"If you say so, Boss."

SQSQSQSQSQ

Regina stepped out of her shoes after an exceptionally trying day. The town council wanted her to approve a budget that essentially gutted the school's funding. She wanted nothing more than a glass of wine and some time with her son.

"Henry, I'm home," she called as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Mom! We got a letter today!"

Regina did not look up from the wine she was pouring as she replied, "Is that right?"

"Yes, from a woman named Emma. She heard the radio thing and she wants to meet us."

Regina closed her eyes as she sighed, "Henry…"

"She's from Boston – that's not very far. I looked it up. And she seems really nice."

"Henry, we talked about this."

"But this is different. I like her. Unless…well, I mean, is it because she's a woman?"

"No, no, that doesn't matter."

"You would date a woman?"

"Well, yes, if I met a woman I was interested in."

"Then why not at least try this one?"

"Henry, we don't know anything about her. She could be a lunatic. Or a murderer."

"Or she could be awesome."

Just then the doorbell rang. Regina growled as she went to see who would disturb her at dinner time. She swung the door open to see Kathryn and Fred with food containers.

"Hey! The town council meeting was brutal. We thought you and Henry might like some pizza."

Regina motioned them in. As they entered the kitchen Henry continued speaking as though she had never left.

"She wants us to meet her at the Empire State Building on Valentine's Day. That's in like a week."

"Who does, Henry?" Kathryn asked as she set down the boxes on the island.

"Some woman in Boston who wrote a letter."

"From the radio thing?" Kathryn held out her hand and Henry handed her the letter. She read over it briefly before smiling at Regina.

"She doesn't sound crazy."

"Kathryn!"

"Well, she doesn't. And she clearly has great taste in movies."

"Why do you say that?"

"The Empire State Building on Valentine's Day? It's just like that movie. An Affair to Remember. It's so romantic."

"See, Mom!"

"Children," Regina said with a pointed glare at Kathryn, "That is the end of this discussion. We are not going to New York. Period."

SQSQSQSQSQ

Henry spent the next afternoon at his friend Grace's house as they supposedly worked on their project for the science fair. After the ninth time she had to call for his attention, Grace sighed and closed her book.

"What's the deal, Henry?"

So Henry launched into the whole story of calling the show and getting the letter from Emma.

"Hey, do you have Netflix?"

"Yeah, of course."

"We have to check out this movie."

Two hours later Grace was crying into Henry's shoulder and exclaimed, "You have to go, Henry. This is the best movie ever."

"I know, but how in the world are we supposed to do that?"

"How much money do you have saved?"

"Like fifty bucks."

"I have fifty, too. That should be enough for taxis and stuff."

"Yeah, but not to fly to New York."

"Duh, Henry. But my dad is a travel agent. His whole job is arranging for people to get where they need to go. And you have to go there. We will just book you a flight on his laptop."

"You can do that?"

"No problem. Now we just need to send this Emma a message that you'll be there."

SQSQSQSQSQ

Emma walked in after work to find both Mary Margaret and Ruby sitting at the table waiting for her.

"Uh, hi guys. What's up?"

"You got a letter."

"Oh. Uh, ok, and?"

Mary Margaret pushed the envelope toward her, "Just read it, Emma."

Emma sat down with a sigh and read.

_Dear Emma,_

_Thanks for your great letter. You seem awesome. We're super excited to meet you next week._

_Hopefully we are MFEO._

_Sleepless and Son_

Emma looked up at her friends, nonplussed. "MFEO?"

Mary Margaret looked close to tears as she nodded, "Made For Each Other."

Emma groaned and shook her head before looking up abruptly.

"Wait a second, how exactly did Sleepless and Son get my address?"

"Well, we…" Ruby began with her face befitting her name.

Mary Margaret was unashamed, however, "We wrote to her."

"And this response makes you think that we are MFEO?"

"Well, ok, it's not a great letter."

"And what exactly does it mean by 'meet you next week'?"

"You asked them to meet you on Valentine's Day."

Emma looked murderous, "I did, did I?"

Mary Margaret simply nodded, "At the top of the Empire State Building."

Emma stared for several moments before realization dawned on her face, "And she agreed?"

They both nodded excitedly.

"And I take it you think I should go."

They both nodded again.

"I…"

"Look, Emma, we have a plan. We will all go to New York together. We will help Mary Margaret register for her wedding. We'll already be there so there's no reason you can't fit this in."

They looked at her hopefully and she nodded, "I guess we better book a room."

SQSQSQSQSQ

The morning of February 14 started like any other for Regina. She lay in bed awake for as long as she could avoid the world and then went to wake Henry. As she opened the door, however, she realized immediately something was different this day.

"Henry?"

He was gone. His bed was rumpled but he was nowhere to be seen. Regina tried not to panic immediately, assuming perhaps that he was using the bathroom. She knocked before letting herself in, "Henry?"

But he was not in the bathroom either. For roughly fifteen minutes she ran around the house in a terror calling his name but in her heart she knew. Henry was gone.

She called everyone she knew immediately to ask if they had seen him with no results. She got in her car and raced to Jefferson's house to see if Henry had perhaps gone to see Grace about their project.

When Jefferson opened the door he looked confused but let her in to speak to Grace.

"Grace, honey, I need to know where Henry is, please."

Grace stoically refused to say anything.

"Grace, Henry's mother is very worried about him. You need to tell her where he went if you know."

She sighed heavily and mumbled, "New York".

"New York?! How in the world?"

"American 214. He left at 7:15."

Immediately Regina and Jefferson both looked to the clock.

"Oh my god, he's already in the air. I need to go after him. Jefferson, please?"

"I can book you on the next flight, but it's not for a few hours."

"Whatever you can do."

SQSQSQSQSQ

Henry spent the day on the observation deck. He wished he had thought to bring his gloves, it was very cold. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he shuffled around asking every woman he saw if she was Emma.

He spent the last of his money to buy lunch in the gift shop at the Empire State Building. He wasn't sure how he'd get back to the airport and he was starting to get scared.

When the sun started to go down he felt tears welling up in his eyes. He had truly believed she would come. He was so sure that this plan would work. His mom would be happy.

He sat down by the telescope and pulled his knees up to his chest, his backpack next to him. He was tired and cold and desperately disappointed.

SQSQSQSQSQ

Emma had allowed her friends to drag her to New York and they had actually had a really good time so far. Mary Margaret bored them with china patterns and other wedding necessities.

The girls allowed Emma to stall for as long as possible, but as the sunset approached, the time had come.

"Emma, you have to go, you have to," said Ruby.

"If you don't you'll never forgive yourself," chimed in Mary Margaret.

"This is silly, I'm sure she's not there."

"She might be," Ruby said hopefully.

"And if she isn't, you come back here. Emma, I know you don't believe in destiny. I know you like to believe that you are above us mere mortals in matters of the heart. But I've never seen you like this. You have to at least try."

Emma looked hard at Mary Margaret before nodding once and running out the door calling for a taxi.

SQSQSQSQSQ

Regina ran frantically from the elevator on the observation deck screaming, "Henry."

At the sound of her voice, Henry cried with relief. He sprang from his crouch next to the telescope leaving behind his backpack in his rush.

"Mom!"

"Henry! Oh my god, Henry!" She fell to her knees as she engulfed him in a fierce embrace. "What if something had happened to you? I can't lose you, Henry, I can't lose you."

"I know, I know, I'm so sorry, Mom, I'm so sorry!"

"Henry look at me," he looked up through his tears, "Are we ok? Is there something else you need? Perhaps to talk to someone?"

"I just thought she would come. I really thought she would, Mom."

She pulled him close again and rocked him as he wept. After a few minutes she felt his shoulders stop shaking with sobs and pulled back.

"I just want you to be happy, Mom."

"Oh Henry, baby, that's not your job, ok? You make me happy every day."

He nodded.

"Are you ready to go home now?"

He nodded again. She stood and he took her hand to walk to the elevator.

SQSQSQSQSQ

Emma stepped off the elevator moments after the door to the other car closed. She would have been up quicker but the security guard had stopped her saying that they had made their last run. As it turned out, the man's wife was a Cary Grant fan and so as soon as she explained he made an exception.

"Sorry, Miss, looks empty" the elevator operator went to step back into the car.

"Can I just take a minute?" She smiled sadly. He nodded.

Emma stepped onto the deck and over to the railing to look at the city below. It was cold and she was disappointed but the lights of the city below were undeniably beautiful. As she turned to leave she nearly tripped over a backpack next to the telescope. She picked it up, observing the "Storybooke Knights" insignia on a frayed patch sewn to the pocket.

Before she could begin to process what that might mean a voice called out, "I left it over by the tele…"

Henry stood before her with his mouth agape. Regina stared in shock.

"It's you."

Emma nodded with a sheepish grin, "Hi."

"Are you Emma?"

Emma tore her eyes away from Regina's for a moment to look down at Henry.

"Yes."

"You're Emma?" Regina sounded breathless as she called Emma's eyes back to her own.

Emma nodded.

Henry piped up, "I'm Henry. And this is my mom. Her name's Regina."

"Regina," Emma repeated with reverence.

Regina smiled. "We should probably go."

Emma returned her smile brightly and nodded again.

Regina held out her hand and said, "Shall we?"

Emma placed her fingers into the mayor's cold hand and felt a jolt move through her body.

Like magic.

Henry led the way toward the elevator and after a few moments the women remembered to move. They walked behind him to the elevator, their fingers still connected.

As the door closed they stared at one another. Henry looked at their faces, at their hands.

And smiled.


	2. Bring Me To Life

**A/N: This is my contribution for SQW Day 2: Roommate AU. I hope you enjoy. Thank you for all of the reviews on Day One. :)**

**Summary: When Regina rides a train that derails, she is forced to share a hospital room with an unconscious woman.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time the characters or this song title from Evanescence. **

**Bring Me to Life**

"This is outrageous! Do you have any idea who you are dealing with?"

The nurse sighed as she flipped the switch to indicate that the call had been answered. It was not the first call she'd made to the room today. "Yes, Ms. Mills. Unfortunately, we are short of private rooms just now. The derailing has us at capacity."

"I refuse to share a room with some diseased person. What if I were to catch something?"

"As I told you before, Ms. Mills, the other occupant of the room is perfectly well. She was injured on the train just like you. And seeing as she's been unconscious since she arrived she should not be too much trouble."

"What is your name, please? I'd like to ensure my attorney knows who is responsible when I catch some revolting thing or other."

The nurse rolled her eyes and pointed to her nametag. "It's Nancy. Like I told you the last time you called. And the time before that. Now I have other patients to see and you really should rest. Please call us when you have a medical emergency."

Regina watched in outrage as Nancy turned and strode out into the hall. She called out before she could get too far, "Wait!"

Nancy turned without stepping back into the room.

"Who is she?"

Nancy gave a sad smile. "There was no ID."

Regina sat back as the nurse left in earnest. She looked to her roommate lying still on the opposite bed.

"Outrageous."

SQSQSQSQSQ

Regina sat reading a budget report on the train. She avoided eye contact with any passenger but those who attempted to sit beside her. She glared at them until they walked away.

She glanced at her watch and before she could return to reviewing the spreadsheet she found herself upside down. The roar of metal scraping flooded her mind.

In slow motion she watched as passengers and luggage alike tumbled through the car before landing hard on the window as the car settled on its side. The moment her legs impacted she felt them break.

There was only darkness and silence for long moments. And then a scream pierced the night.

SQSQSQSQSQ

She woke in a cold sweat. It was not the first time that she had dreamt of the derailing but it never got easier. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing.

When she opened them again she tried to find the remote to turn on the television. Perhaps a distraction would help slow her racing heart. Her eyes found her silent roommate instead.

"Do you dream of it too?"

The blonde beside her did not respond.

"Yes, well. Would it disturb you if I turned on the television?" She chucked as she closed her fingers around the remote. "Lovely."

As the screen blinked on, however, she found it tuned to a station showing the wreckage of the train they had both been on.

"My god."

Twisted metal and broken glass filled the screen as the caption read, "11 dead in fatal derailing".

"Eleven dead."

For the first time, Regina really grasped how truly close to death she had come. She quickly changed the channel to some mindless sitcom rerun.

"It would seem that we were fortunate, dear." She looked over at the woman. "I'm not altogether excited to go back to sleep, now, though."

She chuckled, "Well, you're an excellent listener. Perhaps I could tell you a bit about myself since we appear to be stuck with one another. My name is Regina. I work in finance."

SQSQSQSQSQ

Despite her intention not to fall asleep, Regina found herself waking the following day to sunshine streaming in through the window and loud voices belonging to people entering the room.

"Mom! Mom, wake up! Please mom, wake up!"

A boy of about ten had run into the room and was desperately squeezing the blonde woman's hand. When she failed to respond he turned to a pixie-haired woman standing off to the side with tears in her eyes.

"Why won't she wake up?!"

"Henry, I…"

"Would you mind keeping it down?" Regina gave the pixie-haired woman a death glare.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Miss. This has been such a shock for Henry. He found out that his mother's train crashed on the news and it was such an ordeal to find her, and…"

"What part of 'keep it down' did you interpret to mean 'please tell me your life story'?"

The nurse came bustling into the room. "Ms. Blanchard, the doctor would like to speak to you in the hall, please."

Ms. Blanchard gave a nervous look at Regina before saying quietly, "Henry, will you stay with your mom for a minute? I'll be right back."

He nodded and gripped his mom's hand tighter. For a few minutes he just stared at her face as Regina watched him. Then he turned to cautiously look at Regina. As soon as he saw her looking he turned away again. He repeated the pattern a few minutes later and she sighed.

"Something you wish to ask, dear?"

He contemplated her for a moment. "What happened to you?"

"My legs were broken in the crash."

He nodded and said, "One time I tried to climb a big tree behind my school but I fell and broke my arm. It hurt a lot."

"Yes, I imagine it did."

"Does your leg hurt a lot?"

"It…it did at first but it's gotten better."

"Did anyone sign your cast yet?"

"My...what?"

"When I broke my arm my whole class signed my cast. Did anyone sign your cast?"

"No."

"Oh. Not even your friends?"

"I don't really have any friends."

He sat thoughtfully for several minutes before sagely saying, "I bet that makes it hurt even more. My mom told me that if people signed my cast it wouldn't hurt as much."

"Is that right?"

"Well maybe I could sign your cast."

Regina stared at him, "Really?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, sure. Then it won't hurt so much."

He carefully set down his mother's hand on her blanket and picked up the pen on the bedside table. He approached Regina cautiously and looked for her permission. She nodded and he smiled. He scrawled _Henry _just below her knee.

"There, now it will get better."

Regina smiled broadly, "Thank you."

Ms. Blanchard came into the room again and sat down in the chair beside Henry's mother's bed. She took his hand in her own and said, "Henry, your mom is…she hasn't woken up since the crash. She's going to need to stay here for a while. We can come visit every day but I'm afraid you'll have to stay with me."

Henry's head fell, his face despondent. In a tiny, tearful voice he whispered, "Will she be ok?"

Ms. Blanchard raised a hand to his cheek and said, "I don't know, sweetheart. But the doctors are doing everything they possibly can."

He nodded before looking at his mom again and then laying his head on her chest. "I love you, Mama."

After a few moments, he stood and took Ms. Blanchard's hand. They started to walk toward the door. Henry stopped - intent on Regina.

"What's your name?"

"Regina."

"I'm Henry."

"Hello, Henry."

"My mom's name is Emma. If she wakes up will you…will you tell her that I love her?"

Regina cleared her throat painfully and said, "I promise."

He gave her a sad smile before allowing Mary Margaret to lead him out of the room.

SQSQSQSQSQ

For a week Henry and Mary Margaret visited every day but there was no change. Regina found herself looking forward to their visits. Despite the irritating presence of Henry's caregiver, she found the boy himself bewitching.

He told her stories from his comic books and asked her endless questions about her life. She'd put on cartoons that he was utterly fascinated by and she paid no attention.

Each night as he said goodbye she promised to tell Emma that he loved her.

She found herself fascinated by the mystery of the silent woman beside her as well. Henry was clearly well-loved. She spent long hours imagining what Emma herself might be like. Was she funny and warm like Henry?

In the stillness that fell over the hospital at night, Regina talked for hours about her life to Emma. She found herself bearing her soul to this complete stranger. She reasoned that an unconscious person would neither judge her nor share her secrets.

But despite reason she felt as though she was becoming close to the woman beside her. She memorized the curve of Emma's body beneath the sheet. She imagined what color her eyes would be. She watched her chest rise and fall with each breath as she fell asleep each night.

She traced the line of Emma's fingers resting on the…

It moved. Emma's hand moved.

Regina didn't breathe. Wide-eyed she waited for confirmation that she had not imagined the twitch.

One hundred heartbeats later it happened again.

Gasping, Regina frantically scrambled in her sheets to find the call button. She pushed it repeatedly as Emma's eyelids started to flutter.

"Nurse, nurse!"

Nancy burst into the room and rushed to Emma's bedside. She shined a light in Emma's eyes causing her to flinch.

"Get that light out of her eyes, are you an idiot?!"

Nancy glared at her as she stepped to the hall and called, "Get the doctor, she's waking up" to the nurse's station.

Emma turned her head toward the sound and opened her eyes.

Regina gasped a second time as beautiful green eyes met her own. They stared at each other in silence until Regina blurted, "He loves you!"

Emma frowned and said "What?" her voice raspy from lack of use.

"Henry. He loves you. I promised him that I'd tell you."

Emma's eyes closed as her lips spread into a wide smile as Regina watched - entranced.

SQSQSQSQSQ

The flurry of activity from the doctors and nurses prevented any further conversation between them for a while and then Emma was wheeled out for tests.

Regina tried to stay awake to see her when she returned but after an hour she fell back asleep.

When she woke she could tell it was still early – much earlier than visiting hours – but Henry came bursting into the room.

"Mom! You woke up, I knew you would!"

Emma beamed at him, "Henry!"

He crashed into her bed and threw himself on top of her. She winced but pulled him closer, kissing the top of his head.

"I missed you, Mom."

"Oh Hen, I missed you too."

They continued to embrace, eyes-closed and blissful. Regina began to feel intrusive and turned her head away.

Henry opened his eyes as she moved and said, "Regina! My mom woke up."

She turned and smiled.

"Yes, I saw."

Green eyes met hers again.

"Mom, this is Regina. She's really cool. She told me all about riding horses. Can we do that?"

"Hmm…I think it's going to be awhile before I can do that, Hen."

"Yeah ok, I'm just glad you're ok."

"Me too."

"Regina and I read comics. And she watched The Avengers with me."

"That's pretty awesome. Sounds like you made a new friend." Emma smiled over Henry's head at Regina.

"Yeah. I even signed her cast to make her legs get better."

"And did it help?"

"It did."

Emma's eyes twinkled as she winked at Regina, "Well, maybe I should sign it, too."

Regina felt her stomach swoop at Emma's flirtatious tone.

"That would be lovely." She smiled warmly at mother and son as they hugged once more.

SQSQSQSQSQ

Regina woke to see Emma fully dressed and sitting on her bed with a bag beside her.

"Hey. They said my condition is stable enough that they are going to let me go home."

"Oh, that's…that's wonderful."

Regina wanted to mean it but she felt only a sense of true loss as she realized she would not see Emma and Henry again.

"Yeah, well, I know the kid is excited. And honestly I wouldn't mind a change of clothes."

Regina laughed for a moment but then sobered.

"I…"

"I want to thank you for being so great with Henry when I was – you know. I know that he's a handful sometimes but he's very taken with you."

Regina smiled more genuinely now.

"And I with him."

"Well listen, I was thinking that maybe sometime we could get together. I know riding is out but maybe like visit some horses?"

"I would like that very much."

"Great."

Emma stood and walked over to Regina's bed. Regina gasped as Emma pulled back the blankets.

"What are you doing?"

"Signing your cast. I said that I would."

Regina's breath caught. "Right."

Regina stared as Emma pulled a sharpie from her pocket and positioned her hand just above Henry's signature. The tip of her tongue squeezed out between her lips as she wrote. When she finished she stood with a satisfied grin and said, "Well, see ya."

"See ya," Regina said softly. She stared at the door for several minutes after Emma had walked away before remembering to look at her cast.

_You're pretty when you sleep._

_-Emma_

_456-6432_


	3. Do You Love Me

**A/N: Thank you all for your very kind reviews to Day Two. I apologize that I am behind - I assure you there will be a story for all seven days. The week has been a bit of a bear. Thank you for reading and please review. :)**

**Summary: This is essentially a SQ drabble based on the song _Do You Love Me _from Fiddler on the Roof. After 25 years of marriage, Emma asks Regina whether she loves her. Written for SQW Day Three: Arranged Marriage.**

**Disclaimer: I own no characters or settings from Once Upon a Time. I also have in some places used lyrics from Fiddler on the Roof, which I also do not own. No copyright infringement is intended - this is written strictly for entertainment, not profit.**

**Do You Love Me**

Henry was in love.

Henry was in love and asking for his mothers to bless his marriage.

It seemed like only yesterday she had held him as he took his first breath. He had cried then as she wanted to cry now. The inevitability of time was just too much.

And to marry for love?

Emma's parents had defied their parents in wedding, but had gone on to arrange her own marriage. It was customary in the Enchanted Forest. In fact Henry's proposal to Grace, who was a commoner, was unprecedented. It stirred a curiosity in Emma regarding her own marriage.

For twenty-five years she had been married to Regina. Their kingdoms were united and despite many years of hardship, their people had peace. But in all that time, Emma and Regina had never once expressed the sentiment of love.

Emma looked at her wife as she scribbled away at some paperwork or other on her desk. She smiled softly as Regina pushed her glasses up her nose.

"Do you love me?"

Emma blurted it out without thinking. Regina's eyes snapped up in surprise.

"What?"

Emma's cheeks colored. "I asked whether you love me."

Regina looked back at the paperwork without any visible reaction. Inside she was reeling.

"Emma, is this really the best time for this conversation? We have got to settle this land dispute with George. We have Henry's wedding to plan. We have…"

"Oh, come on, Regina. Just answer the question."

Sensing this was not to be a quick discussion, Regina sighed and marked her place before carefully folding her glasses and setting them down.

She clasped her hands on her desk as she leaned forward.

"You're a fool."

"So you've said."

"What is it dear, that has you so sentimental?" Regina gave a smirk she knew would make Emma rise to the bait. She was desperately uncomfortable discussing her feelings – starting a fight would be much easier.

Unfortunately, Emma merely smiled at her, "Do you remember our wedding?"

SQSQSQSQSQ

"Dad, I don't know if I can do this."

"Emma, believe me, I understand how you feel. If there was any other way…"

"We can find a way! You refused to marry Princess Abigail because of your love for mom. I don't understand why…"

"Sweetheart, you know why. If we do not go through with this then Cora will align with Rumplestiltskin. It is simply the only way."

Emma hung her head and sighed as her mother entered the room, "This isn't fair."

Snow reached out a hand to cup Emma's cheek and said, "Oh, Emma, you're right. It's not. But listen to me – Regina is a lovely girl. We were very impressed with her. And I'm sure that in time you will learn to love each other."

The tears Emma had held at bay crept down her cheek as she looked at her parents. She nodded once and allowed them each to take her by the arm to walk down the aisle.

They left her under the archway to await her bride. Emma felt her heart jumping violently in her chest as she swallowed roughly. She wondered if she might faint as spots of light began to dance before her eyes until –

The spots of light coalesced into a beautiful white satin gown with artfully arranged beading. Emma's jaw fell open as she spied her betrothed for the first time.

She was so beautiful that Emma's chest ached.

Standing up straighter, Emma attempted a nervous smile to set her bride at ease. Regina regarded her warily but gave a shy grin in response as her mother kissed her cheek and ushered her forward.

Emma extended her hands and the moment their fingers touched she felt tingles dance across her skin.

Giving a more genuine smile now, Emma whispered, "Hi."

SQSQSQSQSQ

"Yes, dear. My mental faculties are perfectly intact, thank you."

Emma groaned, "Look, Regina – on our wedding day I…was scared. And I asked my parents if we could find another way."

Regina pretended to scoff as she looked away, hurt.

"As did I."

Emma walked up behind Regina and gently brushed the hair off the back of her neck before tracing a line from her ear with one finger.

"But my parents told me that we would someday learn to love each other and so I want to know. Do you love me?"

"Emma, please."

SQSQSQSQSQ

For some time after the wedding Regina remained shy toward her pretty wife. She didn't have anything specifically against her, but she couldn't stand the feeling that she was forced to marry her.

Each time she looked at Emma's face she saw only the will of her mother. She saw her own lack of choice in her marriage. She heard her mother's voice telling her that "Love is weakness". Over time she came to trust Emma and to view her as an ally, but more than that...

It wasn't until the day that she gave birth to Henry that she was able to appreciate Emma.

Cora had been relentless throughout her pregnancy. She was elated to be a grandmother and was constantly interfering in any plans Regina and Emma made from choosing names to decorating the nursery.

Regina had wept when the contractions started. Emma had been frantic in trying to relieve her anxiety. Once Regina confessed that she did not want her mother in the room and that was the cause of her panic, Emma called for a full guard, her werewolf friend Ruby in the antechamber, and the Green Fairy in the actual chamber to protect Regina.

Emma herself was steadfast in holding her hands and brushing back her hair. Emma never once left her side and for the first time, Regina allowed herself to lean on her wife.

When the baby arrived, Emma held him up with a beaming smile and said, "Your son, my darling wife." She kissed the baby's forehead and then Regina's as she passed him to his tired but elated mother.

Regina looked at their son and whispered, "Henry."

Emma immediately hollered, "Prince Henry of the Summer and Winter Kingdoms."

The message passed like wildfire through the guard around the room.

Emma sat with an awed expression as she traced Henry's tiny fingers. Her joy was radiant and at that moment, Regina caressed Emma's cheek until their eyes met. With a smile on her lips and tears in her eyes, she brought their lips together in a passionate kiss.

SQSQSQSQSQ

"For twenty five years we've fought together, raised our son together, and brought peace to the land. Twenty five years we've shared our bed." Regina sighed. "If that's not love, what is?"

As she turned Regina to face her, Emma's face brightened so much she looked like the teen she'd first seen waiting for her under an archway as they'd joined their lives together.

"Then you love me?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "I suppose I do."

Emma grasped her chin until their eyes met, "And I suppose I love you too," she shrugged.

Regina smiled as Emma's lips met hers.

"Good to know."

She wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and smiled as their lips met again and again.


End file.
